


i’ll love all your demons because now they’re my demons too

by orphan_account



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Written before Game Release, dark!alyson, ronancest, takes place when they’re young teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alyson and Tyler have a different kind of bond.
Relationships: Tyler Ronan & Alyson Ronan, Tyler Ronan/Alyson Ronan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	i’ll love all your demons because now they’re my demons too

“It’s wrong,” whispers Tyler. His girly underwear that he was forced to wear was pulled down to his thighs. Alyson sat between his legs, staring down at him with some type of sick fascination.

”Just let me have this,” Alyson coaxes. She begins to caress her brother’s right inner thigh with her soft, deceptive fingers. Tyler freaks.

“No!” he hisses. He tries to wiggle out of Alyson’s strong grip, but she had always been the stronger twin.

”We’re doing this,” she resolves, her voice so gentle for such cruel intentions. She leans down to force a kiss upon his lips.

” _Aly_ -“

Tyler is cut off by Alyson reaching down with her hand and touching his clit. He goes quiet immediately, slumping onto his sister’s bed with an empty stare. It was over for him.

She had won.


End file.
